


After the war

by PercyIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Im trying to make feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Takes place after Asriel dies. Chara tried to sacrifice her half of their soul to keep Asriel alive, but he wouldn't let her. Eventually, as the only heir, she became Queen of the underground. She tried to declare war on the humans, as she had never forgiven them. Asgore and Toriel tried to stop her. She fatally wounded Asgore, then realising what she did, banished them both to the Ruins.-Many years later-You, a Wizard, fall into the Underground. Your name is Frisk.





	

Just... read the summary. There's your first chapter. Typing on a phone is hard.


End file.
